


Ficlet 18

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [19]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Thanksgiving with Dean’s parents, fluff





	Ficlet 18

It’s their first holiday together. Well, the first real holiday, where the family is all together and they’re together and it feels like home. 

It’s Thanksgiving, so Dean’s parents are back in town. Some other people too - his brother and his wife and their new baby, and Dean was on rotation to host this year so they’re all packed around the table at Dean’s and it’s kind of a full house. His parents stay with him but his brother and wife are at a hotel and the day before they all are at Dean’s house having a BBQ and prepping stuff for the next day.

Aidan is gorgeous and charming and Dean’s mom puts him to work and has him chopping stuff for pies and Dean is working on the turkey and ham with his brother and it’s nice, it’s homey. While they’re out back for a minute, Dean’s mom bumps Aidan’s hip and is grinning and she leans into him and says, “He’s never had a boyfriend over for the holidays before…”

Aidan just shuffles his feet a little and grins back shyly. It’s cute because Aidan and Dean’s mom are basically bffs. She likes all of Aidan’s pics on Facebook and sends him care packages "because I know Dean is a terrible caretaker" and Aidan opens them and gloats, like “Ohohoho she sent me chocolates and a sweater!” and Dean grumps because she doesn’t send HIM chocolate.

She takes Aidan shopping every time she’s in town, because “You’re more fun in a mall than Dean. He fusses the whole time and gripes about tailoring.” During these adventures in shopping, Dean and his dad stay home and usually watch golf, sailing, soccer. And when Aidan and Dean’s mom go out together, they always come back with at least 4 new shirts for Dean and usually a new jacket and some pants too. He’s always petulant about it - fussing over the clothes and grousing “I can dress myself” - and his mom just pats his arm and says, “I know, sweetie. Aidan why don’t you make him some tea?”

And Dean just grumbles good-naturedly, “I never should have introduced you two. You’re a menace.” But then he wears the new clothes anyway, because he loves them.

Thanksgiving is also when Dean asks Aidan to spend the night. “I know my parents are here but…” he says with a hopeful look as they’re cleaning up in the kitchen. So Aidan agrees, but he’s super nervous about it. Dean tries to kiss him goodnight and Aidan hisses "Are you crazy? Your dad is right out there!" 

Dean teases him about it but Aidan just doesn’t want to do anything that would seem disrespectful. "He’s in his own room with my mom, you little shit,” Dean laughs at him and drags Aidan across the bed. “Hey…c'mere,” he grins and wraps around him still giggling because Aidan is ridiculous.

He kisses Aidan until Aidan kisses back. They end up just making out for awhile. It’s cozy and warm, and Dean is trailing tiny kisses along Aidan’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, over his eyelashes. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“I’m glad I stayed too. Next year, maybe we can do my family for Thanksgiving and yours for Christmas?”

Dean stops and looks at Aidan. His eyes are closed and his lips are curled in a gentle smile but when he feels the absence of Dean’s lips, he opens his eyes, brow furrowing in concern. “What? We can do Thanksgiving with your family again if you want, I just thought we’d try to keep it ev–” but Dean silences him with a kiss and wraps his arms around Aidan’s neck. “Yeah, we can do next year with your family,” Dean sighs happily. “Next year."


End file.
